The Legend of the Ultimate Shaman Prophecy
by Jack Storm Evolved
Summary: No one knows this but there is a legend of a prophecy which was told and sent down from generation to generation, but is the Legend real?... Maybe.


The Legend of the Ultimate Shaman Prophecy

by

Jack Storm Evolved

Hello there, young one, it is nice to know that someone around here still loves a good story now and then. Hmm, who am _I_, you ask? Does it really matter that you know who I am, young one? Besides, it is best you don't know for now, young one. Why is it important to the story? Young one, if I told who or what I was, then it would just ruined the whole story that I really want you to hear. So please young one, listen to the tale that woes in my heart.

Have you ever heard of the wheel of fate, young one? It is a mythical wheel that would either turn in your favor or lock you out for good. Also, do you know anything about Shamans? You don't, young one? Well you see Shamans are a type of preacher who speak to the spirits of the many spiritual gods of the Native American tribes that once and still lived in America, but the Shamans that I'm talking about used to live in what is now a canadian national park called Jasper Park. These Shamans were said to be blessed by the good spirits and were given unnatural human abilities like having the speed and courage of a wolf, become as strong as a bear, use teleportation, being highly skilled in combat, and the ability to transform into and communicate to the creatures that represent their spirit animal.

They lived peacefully with the wolves in Jasper until one day, another group of Shamans appeared. This group was different than the others, for this group was blessed, or in other terms possessed by the evil spirits. These Shamans were called the Dark Shaman Clan, they had the ability to create evil appiritions of the creatures around them along with the ability to manipulate other wolves who trusted them to turn on their bretheren. The Shamans who lived peacefully with the four main wolf packs, called the Pure Shaman Clan, along with being friends with the packs' alpha leaders, were stunned in disbelief that Shamans with the intent to harm and manipulate others to either fight or kill one another for their own sickishly evil pleasures.

So with the help of their four-legged friends and the power of the good spirits on their side, they fought against the forces of the Dark Shaman Clan which from then ignited the hugest war in Native American history known as the Shaman War. After years of battling the Dark Shaman Clan with their new by their side, they all managed to make the evil clan leave the peaceful land for good. The Dark Clan's leader, however, swore to the Pure Clan's leader that one day a member of his clan will come to this land and he/she will plunge the land into chaos and dispair for this clan member will the strongest of all of them combined. Then he left, for good, but the Pure Shaman Clan leader knew that the leader of their now rival clan was saying the truth, so the clan leader went to the very top of Jasper Range to talk to the beloved spirits who gifted them their power to find an answer to this upcoming threat.

The spirits said in the mind of the clan leader, _You are correct regarding Kairscaun's promise, Kalawaun, and surely enough a member of his clan will one day return to this land and will destroy everything you've protected. But...there is still hope. Kalawaun, open your eyes._ When he opened his eyes, he saw something that seemed to be impossible to what he was witnessing. He was looking at what is now present day Jasper Park, while noticing he was at the hunting grounds he looks to his left to see the unthinkable. To his left he saw a man standing there and he was oozing with the aurora of a Dark Shaman, he wore a white shirt and black pants along with what looked like rubber shoes, and he was causing clouds evil spirits to form over what looked like a ceremony and the Dark Shaman was causing Dark spirits to endlessly appear and attack the wolves around him for his own evil pleasure.

Kalawaun was shocked at how much power this single Dark Shaman had possessed, _so...this is it, this is the end of peace in Jasper Park. There's nothing I can do to stop him for I'll be in the after-life when he appears, this is the end of peace on the world, _Kalawaun said to the spirits in sadness. _Not quite Kalawaun, look to where the wolves are and listen closely,_ the spirits said. Confused, Kalawaun looked back at the ceremony and what he saw was also astonishing. A wolf was glowing the same aqua-blue aurora that the Pure Shaman Clan often see when they are going to either run, attack or...transform. The wolf then started to glow and started to take form of what appeared to be another human, but this human looked different from the other one. Instead of a white shirt, this human was wearing what looked like a white pull-over cloak and tan pants, but this human also had the black markings of a Pure Shaman. He was standing face-to-face with the Dark Shaman member which spoke," You know, if you run away again I could spare your life," he said with a sinister grin.

The Pure Shaman looked at the evil entity dead in the eye and said ,"you think I would walk away and let you kill innocent wolves and countless of other creatures in the process? I'm sorry but no, I will not let you hurt any one of these creatures as long as I live. I won't let you kill any of _MY_ friends or let alone kill any of their loved ones. I made a promise to my grandfather, I promised him that I'll do everything in my power to stop anyone that wants to bring harm to these wolves and their land. I promised him that no matter how strong the opponent is that I'll face them even if it means it could possibly lead up to the end of my time in this plain of existance. These promises that I made to him are the promises that I'm going to keep." the Pure Shame Clan member said with a spark of determination in his eyes. Kalawaun was then put back in his own time-line. With the news that the spirits gave him, Kalawaun raced back to his people and his friends to tell them that Kairscaun will most definitely keep his promise, but he then told them about the vision that the spirits showed him. Kalawaun told them about the young member of their clan facing up to the member their enemy clan, which from then called this young member of their clan the Ultimate Shaman with a hear of pure gold.

And that's the legend of the Ultimate Shaman prophecy, young one. Am I being serious? Well of course I'm serious young one, this legend has been told down by the Pure Shaman Clan from generation to generation and now that I have told you, I hope you will tell this story to your children some day. Is the Ultimate Shaman real? ...What if I told you yes. Why? Because...I am the Ultimate Shaman, I went through a lot of hardships throughout my younger years along with meeting and making new friendship, maybe a few stronger relationships too. Oh, and the way young one, my name...is Jack Storm.


End file.
